Shadows of Lily
by Elaina
Summary: A rather...erm...different view on the life of Aunt Petunia..this has been taking me forever to write. I know Petunia has blond hair! This will be tied up in the last chapter, kay? Also, I kind of need for Lily to be older then her in this story, otherwis
1. Prologue: Yesterday

# Shadows of Lily: Prologue

By, Elaina

Petunia Bloom was born a happy, loving baby. She was strikingly pretty, with her vibrant red hair, cool aqua eyes and fair peachy skin. From the moment she was born, her tiny red lips were perpetually arched in the most charming smile you ever saw. Petunia's parents were happy indeed, claiming that Petunia and her sister Lily (1 year old at the time) filled their lives with pride and joy.

Everywhere they went, the two girls were passed around from arm to arm their ears ringing with praise. As they grew older, Petunia and Lily became the best of friends. One was rarely seen without the other, and they were constant playmates, contented with whiling away the afternoons out in the backyard, playing imagination games like King Arthur's court, Princesses, and most of all, Witches. They would drape themselves in "robes" and carry around their "wands" which rather resembled sticks. 

Eventually they grew up and started to attend the same school. Petunia, being younger, was a year behind Lily, but it didn't really matter to them. They both made the highest marks in their grades and were praised by all the teachers. Then, when Petunia was 10, something happened that would change the lives of the Bloom family members forever. Lily got a letter. 

Even several decades later, Petunia could still remember every detail. The letter had arrived at about 11:00 am one sleepy summer morning. The unusual thing was the letter didn't arrive by postmaster; it arrived by owl. The whole family had flocked into the kitchen to see what this peculiar messenger had to say. The brown and white barn owl just dropped the letter on to the table and flew away in a rush of feathers. 

"Well Lily-dear," Petunia's mum had said "the letter's for you, so you can open it." 

Lily looked up hesitantly, then, hands trembling took the envelope of crinkly parchment and opened it, careful not to tear the contents inside. Everybody leaned over her shoulder to read. Petunia's mum gasped, and staggered backward, clutching her heart and clinging to the table for support. Lily let out a joyful squeak and began to bounce happily around the room. Petunia's dad just scratched his head in wonderment. Petunia jumped for joy Lily was a witch!!! 

"Oh Petunia!" Lily cried, "It's just like our game-and just think, next year, you'll get your letter, too!" 

"You think so?" Petunia breathed 

"I know so." 

"Promise," Petunia asked, as though Lily were the top authority on the matter 

"I promise"

*~*~*

Petunia could hardly contain her excitement all school year. On the last day of school, she raced out of the building, not stopping to say goodbye. There were better things to come. Every day after her birthday was the same. Petunia would wake up and start off her day doing whatever. Around noontime she would start to watch the sky waiting for the same mysterious owl to swoop in and give her, her own summons to take up her wand and join her fellow students at Hogwarts. Naturally, Lily's tales of school only helped to fuel her anxious curiosity.After every letter-less day, Petunia would smile to herself curl up in bed and spend her night dreaming of the creamy parchment and lovely green ink, telling herself it would come tomorrow. It never did.

A/N: Right well, just hear me out before you review: Before you say that Petunia is out of character and all, just read the entire story (Part 1 will be out as soon as I can type it…) I know this takes a rather different view on the life of Aunt Petunia, just… It's been floating around in my head for a while now, and I needed to get it out so I would have more room for le vocabulaire Francais (where the heck is a cedille when you need one? Accent aigus, too.) any way…

The characters of Lily Potter, Petunia Dursley, ect do not belong to me. They were created by JK Rowling and belong to her (no duh). Rights are neither assumed nor implied, please don't sue me, yadda, yadda, yadda…


	2. Default Chapter Title

Shadows of Lily: Part One 

By, Elaina

A now defeated, Petunia Bloom stood in her room looking at her calendar. "Great," she muttered to herself, "Just great." In two weeks, Summer Break would start and Lily would be back home, bringing with her graduation pictures, tales of school and a Hogwarts degree that would allow her to practice magic whenever she wanted. Petunia didn't know whether to be happy that Lily's stay at Hogwarts was almost over, or sad that Lily would now be able to use magic whenever she wanted; secretly, a tiny part of her was curious about what magic was really like. The students were forbidden to practice witchcraft on their own, so Petunia had never seen any before. 

Ever since it had been confirmed by Professor Dumbledore, that Petunia wasn't a witch things had been tense at the Bloom household. Petunia's mum and dad were constantly torn between pride for Lily, and grief that Petunia had been so deeply hurt. She just wasn't the same after IT had happened... True she kept up with her schoolwork, and had a FEW friends, but Lily kept up with her schoolwork, was popular, and on top of all that, she was a witch. Petunia could never compare, and it showed. She had finally just resigned herself to the fact that she was a nobody.

Petunia sighed and turned away to go downstairs for dinner. Sometimes she felt so lonely. Abandoned by her sister, the few friends she had left, slowly drifting away from her normally snappish attitude, she turned to her parents, but all she could get from them was sympathy. It was all so different from her former life-and it had all changed because of THEM. Petunia never felt bitter towards her sister; she loved her too much, besides, she'd still be here if it weren't for those people.

~*~*~*~

2 weeks later, Petunia and her parents went to pick up Lily at Kings Cross Station. Petunia had always been fascinated by Platform 9¾, the first year Lily had attended Hogwarts, Petunia had formulated a hair-brained scheme to escape the close watch of her parents and slip onto the Hogwarts Express with and join her sister a year early. She thought of it again and contemplated actually going through with it this year. It sounded ridiculous, but… Petunia watched Lily hug her friends goodbye and promise to write with a jealous feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach. When farewells were finally said and Lily's trunk was loaded in the car, they took off down the road, heading for their house, Lily chattering all the way about the last day of school, and all the tearful farewells, and what she thought she was going to do for a living, and so on, and so forth. It was about halfway into the city, when Lily brought up the subject of her boyfriend, James Potter. Her parents instantly perked up when she told them he was a pureblood; they desperately wanted to meet some other wizards. They beckoned Lily to invite him over for dinner someday, and quick as you like, all the arrangements were made. Lilly hastily pulled out some parchment and scribbled note, gave it to her owl, and sent it out the window. Petunia sighed noisily and stared moodily out her window, waiting for the ride to be over.

~*~*~*~

Up in Lily's room Petunia watched her unpack, and listened to her stories of Hogwarts. She was just about to leave in disgust, when Lily brought up James again. Petunia then worked up her nerve and said the thing she had been longing to say all during the car ride.

"Is he cute?"

"Oh!" Lily answered, "He's just dreamy! He's got this wild black hair and icy blue eyes, and he is the most caring, loving person. Here take a look at his picture…" Lily burrowed around in her trunk for a little bit before digging out a gilded picture frame and handing it towards Petunia. Lily herself was thrilled that Petunia was being courteous to her again, and was willing to do practically anything to get her old sister back again. Only God knew how much she missed her.

Petunia wasn't surprised that James was waving at her-she had seen wizard pictures before. Lily was right about one thing though; he was darling!!! And he was the only person in quite a while to actually pay attention to her besides Lily and her teachers. Maybe wizards weren't so bad after all. She would defiantly be counting the days till his visit…

A/N: Fluff, fluff, fluff. Icky, transitional, fluff. And it's sooooo short, too!!!! Terribly sorry about this part, there will be some action in the next one, though, I promise! Send comments to [Elaina15@juniormail.com][1].

These characters don't belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling, don't sue me.

   [1]: mailto:Elaina15@juniormail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Shadows of Lily: Part 2

By, Elaina

Much to Petunia's delight, an owl swooped in on their breakfast the next morning, bearing a reply from James. He said he would enjoy visiting Lily (as long as it was alright with her parents) and was looking forward to meeting her family. Though she knew this last comment was directed to her parents in general, and James had probably only heard of Lily's muggle sister a couple of times, it made her heart sing. Petunia mentally slapped herself for what seemed the thousandth time since last night. An accomplished, pure blood, wizard/former head-boy at Hogwarts (it was amazing how much she had picked up from half-heartedly listening to all Lily's rambling) like James Potter would never notice lowly little Petunia Bloom. Seeing as she was just a filthy muggle, he probably would have nothing to do with her. In fact, looking at it now, he couldn't possibly be the god Lily was making him out to be. He would probably be just as stuck up and brattish to her as the rest of Lily's friends were. Still, she couldn't get over that feeling…She sighed and looking down at her bowl, resumed playing with her Oatmeal. 

~*~*~*~

Petunia was pleasantly surprised. The moment James Potter walked in, the whole house seemed brighter. He shook hands with Petunia's dad and hugged her mum, then turning around to face her, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Why you must be Petunia!" He cried "Lily talks about you all the time, (both Lily and Petunia blushed red as beets) and I sure can tell you are sisters. You're just as pretty as Lily is!" again, both sisters blushed a deep red, and Petunia wistfully touched a strand of her hair. It certainly had faded and gone limp. She would have to take better care of it… 

A high pitched whistle sounded, and Petunia's mum ran to tend to the tea in the kitchen, while her dad and James sat down on the couch, chatting happily, Lily clinging protectively to James' arm. Petunia sat down in a chair opposite of them, staring off into space, and coming around every once in a while when somebody asked her a question. The visit went on well into the night Petunia's mum finally realizing how late it was and James leaving in a hurry so as not to worry his parents. 

Reflecting on the night's events, in bed, Petunia realized how much she enjoyed James' company. To bad he was whole-heartedly devoted to Lily…She would just have to change that fact, because, there was no denying it-she was in love with James Potter. Even his name sounded just right. Daring and bold while still being comfortable, easy, and predictable. And he was such a gentleman! She felt a bit guilty (as ridiculous as it sounded) for ever doubting his values. Life as she knew it had just ended. She was in love, for the first time in her relatively short life, and it was with a person who was her total opposite! She grinned happily to herself and turned over on her side straining her eyes in an effort to see out the window. Then, suddenly, a thought hit her, and she groaned aloud. Though she could probably get James to love her, she could never do it with Lily around. He was head-over-heels for her, and she the same for him. Oh yes, she had seen the way they looked at each other when he was over at her house-there was no way you could miss it. She would just have to take care of that little matter, and when she put her mind to it, she came up with the perfect solution. All it needed now, was to be executed, and she knew exactly how to do that. It would take a little doing, but it could be done.Now all she would need was a way to get to Diagon Alley…

~*Fin*~

A/N: Now I wonder what Petunia is cooking up in that devious little mind of hers? (of course I know, but that's not the point) Also, merci to all you people out in Fanfic land that reviewed my last ones. Here's the moral of the week: "Always review the stories you read, you never know when the author is going to get online, read them, and say: Hey! That's a good idea!" I have recently experienced this, since some people reviewed the other parts of this story and said the font was hard to read. Thanks to them, I changed the font. Yay!! Everybody applaud these kind reviewers who are good enough to give me constructive criticism. Thanks to them, you won't go blind trying t read Shadows of Lily anymore. So review. Thanx. Comments to: [Elaina15@juniormail.com][1]

This stuff (aside from the story) isn't mine. Don't sue me.

   [1]: mailto:Elaina15@juniormail.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Shadows of Lily: Part 3

By, Elaina

A/N: Yes, I do like to mess around with fonts. What else do you expect me to do now that it's finally summer, and I'm bored to tears. At least I'll have more time to write Fanfic. (More time to ramble, too… J) I put all the author's note in italics so you can tell them apart… 

Petunia awoke the next morning, feeling rather groggy, her body aching, and her head feeling as though it were about to explode. She had not gotten much sleep. This bothered Petunia, for she usually slept rather soundly, and upon searching her tired brain for the reason for her sleepless night she suddenly remembered THE PLAN. Suddenly excited and filled with an unexplainable energy, Petunia hurriedly dressed and raced downstairs. She planted herself on her normal chair at the table and shoveled some porridge into her mouth, eager to put THE PLAN into action. Fully convinced that she had eaten enough food to sustain her until lunchtime, Petunia sat back in her chair, complimented her mum on the delicious breakfast, then promptly stood up and pounded back up the stairs, ignoring the bemused and slightly odd looks her parents were sending her. 

Petunia finally flopped back down on her bed, panting from the effort of the day, so far. Ugh, her head was racing, filled with addled thoughts that meant absolutely nothing. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write, making a list of the things that were important, details that she needed to remember. When she was finished, it read:

1.I love James Potter

2.He loves Lily

3.If he loved me, I would be happy

4.To make myself happy, I need to steal him form Lily

5.He is head-over-heels so the best way to get this to work is through magic

6.I know there is such a thing as a love potion

7.If I make a love potion, James will love me

8.I will need to use Lily's books and some supplies of my own to make it

9.To get my supplies I will have to go to Diagon Alley

Petunia bit her lip, nervously. The last part (going to Diagon Alley) would probably be the 

hardest, aside from the actual making of the potion…amazingly enough, she wasn't worried about whether or not she would be able to perform magic. Some naive, little part of her brain still believed that Hogwarts had just made a mistake, and since her sister, one she had been so close to, once upon a time, was a witch, that made her one, too. Maybe she was just being stupid, but she thought all she had to have were the right supplies, and she could do anything that Lily could do. 

Petunia sat bolt up-right, when Lily leaned in her doorway, and cleared her throat.

"Oh," Petunia said, looking up form her list. "I didn't see you there."

"Didn't think so, space cadet," Lily replied, her voice teasing. She grinned when Petunia rolled her eyes. " So what is it that you are doing that is sooooo absorbing."

"None of your business" Petunia snapped, her patience with Lily worn suddenly thin by the knowledge that James wouldn't suddenly up and leave Lily for her younger, annoying, Muggle sister. Lily sighed and left, looking rather hurt by Petunia's sudden cold turn. She had become rather unpredictable since Dumbledore's confirmation that there really had been no mistake, and Petunia was a Muggle after all. Lily trudged slowly down the stairs, and feeling somewhat depressed, decided to go visit James. She called out to her parents where she would be, pulled out her wand and apperated, leaving the air where she had once been shimmering with iridescent light.

Petunia snaked her head around the corner a few minutes after hearing Lily leave to make sure she was gone for good. Upon confirming that she was gone and her parents were downstairs, she tiptoed down the hall to Lily's room and slowly pushed open the door, greeted once again, by the familiar décor. The walls were painted a soft blue with whispy clouds. Petunia was surprised to see that, if you stared hard enough at one cloud, you could see it move slowly around the room. Obviously, Lily had just done this in the last couple of days.

Petunia loved to explore Lily's room, checking out all the wizarding gadgets that she had collected over the last 7 years. There was a small silver perpetual motion machine, like the ones in muggle sold. It differed form the ones in Muggle stores, though, because it had no magnets or batteries to keep it moving, just magic. The walls were plastered with smiling, waving pictures of all Lily's friends and teachers, and many other interesting things she would just love to seem, though she knew she didn't have time. Petunia sighed, then walked over to the bookshelf and scanned it's shelves. They were crammed with many beautiful, leather bound books, some that were obviously her old text books ( like The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 By, Miranda Goshawk) 

_(A/N: Since most of the textbooks any of us use right now are 30 and 40 years old, it's only natural that Harry and his mother would use the same books, besides, standard spells taught in school are things that wouldn't change very much, so it's OK if the books are out of date.)_

and some were obviously for pleasure reading, (like Rod and Julia, by Bill Shackspere. Petunia stared at the summery (At fair Hogwarts, young love strikes the 7th year students hard, in the spring of 1922, and all is well until a Gryffindor and a Slytherin fall madly in love…)

for a moment before shaking her head and putting the book back on the shelf.) 

_(A/N: I'm at a lack of inspiration, please don't tar and feather me… I really did know someone who spelled Shakespere, Shackspere. It was kind of funny…)_

however, after staring at the shelf for several minuets, and having no idea what to do, Petunia finally just removed all the text books from the shelf and looked and the indexes. No love potion.

Petunia, feeling discouraged, put all the books back on the shelf, putting them back in as close as she possibly could to their original positions and was heading out the door when an owl flew in the window carrying the daily mail. It dropped the mail on the bed and flew back out the window, upon seeing that Lily wasn't there. Curious, she flipped through the mail, finding only a couple of letters and a trial issue for a wizarding teen magazine. Petunia mentally slapped herself for thinking anybody would be sending Lily a love potion recipe in the mail and stomped out to her own room.

~*~*~*~

Lily came home about an hour later and went promptly to her room, perhaps expecting the mail to be there. At that time, Petunia was sitting miserably on her bed, thinking she had hit the dead end that would put an end to her plan. She had used up all her optimism and persistence waiting for the letter. Naturally, it was a surprise when Lily came in a few minutes later. 

"Do you want this?" She asked holding out the trial issue, "It's just a little 10 page thing, but you might like the moving pictures and all."

"Thanks," Petunia grumbled, half heartedly as Lily tossed the magazine onto the bed.

"Don't mention it." Lily replied and walked out, grumbling, "I can't believe they wanted me to subscribe to that thing. Love potions, honestly…"

Petunia's ears perked up and her mouth fell open in shock. Had Lily said Love Potions? She pounced on the trial issue, grinning impishly as she turned to the page that proclaimed 

"MAKE THE WARLOCK OF YOUR DREAMS LOVE YOU WITH OUR NEVER-FAIL LOVE POTION!"

This was it! Petunia grabbed the first sheet of paper she could find ( a sheet of wadded up loose leaf paper form the trash can) and the first writing utensil she saw (and orange crayon) and carefully wrote out the ingredients she knew Lily didn't have, and stuffed it in her pocket. She checked the time (it was 1:00 pm) then shouted a lie to her mum and dad about going to Janie's house, and walked confidently out the door. James Potter was as good as hers!

A/N: (As if I haven't had enough of these already) Wow! The longest installment yet. Terribly sorry if some parts were confusing, I tried my best. Please, please, please review… I'll try to have the next part out sooner then this one. I have no excuse-I typed this in one night. I was just to lazy to get it out before hand… send comments to [Elaina15@juniormail.com][1]

These characters and other stuff (aside from the story) do not belong to me. This is just for fun, not for profit, don't sue me. 

   [1]: mailto:Elaina15@juniormail.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

Shadows of Lily: Part Four

By, Elaina

A/N: Goody for you, you get to read ANOTHER one of these! Oh well, it's getting better, (I think anyway) Gotta get typing, I have no ideas or energy right now, but I sure do have a lot of Writer's Block. I think I'll just finish this tomorrow. Great, time to go spend some quality time with my little brother (he's soooooo cute) and his Pokémon the first movie tape (Now THAT I am not thrilled about). Oh well, C'est lá vie. At least I won't be washing dishes... or loading clothes into the machine of life *evil grin*... 

Petunia crept into Lily's room for the second time that day, feeling like a criminal. She had the recipe for a love potion, now all she needed was a way to get to Diagon Alley. Luckily, Petunia was not stupid, and she had managed to put together all the details she had learned about wizarding life, whether they were picked up from half-heartedly listening to Lily's stories, or through her own clever snooping. Stepping inside the doorway, Petunia set her shoes (that she was carrying, of course) down on Lily's bed, and tiptoed over to the shiny, silver, metal box that was sitting on Lily's bedside table. Petunia gently lifted the latch, and pried the lid open, the caught her breath at the sight of all the glimmering iridescent powder that was inside. 

"Flue Powder," she whispered and grinned, in spite of herself. She laughed. It was a good thing Lily was so trusting-she had told Petunia everything about Flue Powder-including where she kept her stash. Petunia thrust her hand into the mound of powder and let it sift through her fingers, marveling at how silky and soft it was. It reminded her more of talcum powder, then sand. 

Suddenly remembering her mission, Petunia grabbed a fistful, and poured it into a red velvet jewelry pouch, then stuck the bag inside her purse. She then removed her shoes from the bed, walked swiftly and quietly from the room, and put them on outside. She jogged down the stairs, checked to make sure nobody was about, and then threw a pinch of Flue Powder into the fire. 

~*~*~*~

Petunia appeared inside the Leaky Cauldron, and stumbled out of the fireplace, grabbing hold of a table to steady herself. The bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning, then grinned when he saw her. 

"Ah," he said," what can I do for you, miss? A Butterbeer, perhaps? Maybe something nice and icy to cool your pallet?"

"Actually," Petunia replied, putting on her sweetest smile," I was wondering if you could open up Diagon Alley for me. You see, my wand just broke, and I…"

"Stop right where you are, miss. I'll attend to it right away," With that, he walked out the backdoor, and with a wave of his hand, motioned for Petunia to follow him. She did so, and found herself in a run down courtyard, bare except for a dented metal trashcan, and a large brick wall. The bartender promptly began to count bricks, and then tapped one with his wand. Petunia waited with baited breath, then a moment later, a large gateway opened up, to reveal a busy street, lined with shops, and full of people. And what fabulous people they were! There were screaming, laughing children, being chased by less-then-thrilled mothers, and young witches and wizards shopping for new school supplies. There were men and women in brightly colored robes, and even magical creatures, that Petunia had never seen before in her entire life. She tried not to stare. 

Petunia turned to the Bartender "Thank you," she said, then took off down the road, walking to the first building she saw: a gigantic, white, marble creation, that had "Gringotts" printed above the door. She finally reached the front, and then slowly, reverently climbed the steps. Petunia paused for a moment before she entered, and stopped to read a metal plack:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there._

Petunia shuddered, then lifted her head in a dignified sort of way. She was not here to steal; she had her own money (more then £600) and enough of it to pay for whatever was sold in here. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her way past a sneering, green creature in a red uniform, and through one of the doors, into the lobby. She stopped, and scratched her head, puzzled. This obviously wasn't a store, there were no shelves or racks of goods, no aisles of wands or, books, or cauldrons, or whatever else wizards needed, so what else could it be? Petunia stood there, for a few more minutes, then carefully followed a young couple, trying to look innocent. She watched them over their shoulders as they approached the desk, then clapped a hand to her mouth, in an attempt to stifle her laughter when one of the ugly, green creatures asked them for their vault key. A bank, of course! How thick of her, wizards needed a place to store their money, too.

Carefully, she approached an open teller. 

"Vault key, please." He said. Petunia grimaced; his voice was rather nasal sounding.

"Errrr….I don't have a vault." She whispered. The teller raised one eyebrow.

"Well, my parents are ummm…(Petunia searched frantically for the right term) muggles, so they don't have an account, and I've never really had enough wizarding money to open an account. So really, I'd just like to get this money changed." She held out a thick wad of£10 notes (A/N: Are there such things as 10 pound notes? I think there are) and smiled timidly at the teller. He glared back, and took the notes from her, then left into a back room, and came back a few moments later with a heaping stack of large coins in gold, silver and a coppery bronze color. 

"Thank you," Petunia pushed all the coins into her purse and left, weak with relief that nobody had caught her yet. 

Next, she turned her attention to the most exciting things in Diagon Alley: the shops. They came in all different shapes and sizes, and all of them had fascinating window displays, except for one; Ollivanders. It was a rather plain looking shop with "Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC" in gold letters on sign hanging over the door, and a purple velvet cushion bearing a single wand, in the window. Petunia pushed open the door and walked inside, then sneezed (it was incredibly dusty). There was a spindly, uncomfortable-looking, wooden chair sitting in a corner, and thousands of skinny, narrow boxes stacked on shelves around the room. Other then that, the store was empty.

"Hullo, Petunia. I assume you are looking for a wand?" 

Petunia gasped and whirled around. A man who looked about in his sixties was standing in the shadows, his disturbing, silver eyes fixed directly on her. 

"Ummm… H-hello" she stammered. How did he know her name?

"I remember when your sister Lily came in 7 years ago. She was destined to be good at charms; Her wand was excellent for that purpose. Willow, 10 and a quarter inches long; I remember all my wands."

Petunia gulped. This man was creepy, and obviously knew some way to tell the future. 

"So, what can I do for you."

She closed her eyes and sighed, then opened them again. More lies. "My old wand broke, and I need a new one, or else I ummm…won't ever be able to pass final exams." 

Ollivander fixed his eyes on her once more, his penetrating gaze peering into her soul. She was telling a lie. He knew that.

"Very well." With that, he started to take her measurements, and then took down several boxes, and opened them. "All of our wands are one-of-a-kind and are individually hand made from the finest materials. Try this one first. Maple and dragon heartstring, 15 inches, quite bouncy." He thrust it out to Petunia, and she took it, feeling quite stupid, as she was supposed to have done this before. Carefully, taking a wild guess, as it certainly wasn't doing anything just sitting there, she waved it around, and did a kind of half-spin. 

"No, No!" cried Ollivander, snatching the wand away, "that won't do, it won't do at all. This one next…"

~*~*~*~

2 hours later, Ollivander and Petunia were practically swimming in wands and their boxes that were strewn all over the floor. Ollivander was somewhere between happiness at the difficulty of his customer and worry. Petunia was trembling, and practically in tears, the distress clearly shown on her face. Ollivander removed yet another wand from it's box, and carefully handed it to Petunia, who timidly, and half-heartedly waved it. Nothing happened. Ollivander stared at the girl once again, puzzled by the fact that no wands seemed to be "liking" her. Carefully, he gazed into her innermost feelings, though he really didn't need to, to tell him what was going on. This troubled, pitiful girl standing here was not a witch, in fact, she was nowhere close to being a witch. People like her should be kept ignorant of the wizarding world; people like her were afraid of diversity and change. At once, his heart went out to Petunia. She was pathetically clinging to this unrealistic dream; whom did she think she was fooling? 

"Yes," he whispered, "This one is perfect." He forced a smile onto his face, "I can feel the chemistry," Petunia managed to give him a watery smile, and he took the wand from her and went to wrap it up. "That will be 6 galleons and 3 knuts, please" he called over his shoulder.

Petunia went white and was glad he wasn't around to see. Luckily, the coins were labeled, and she finally figured out how much she would need just as Ollivander re-entered the room, carrying a package wrapped in brown paper. Her wand. He gave it to her, then bade her goodbye, and watched her leave.

Ollivander didn't feel bad about giving Petunia the wand. It was stiff and hard to use, good for a powerful wizard whose specialty was Transfiguration. A muggle wouldn't be able to do any magic, and any wizard who fell across it wouldn't really be able to use it well, either.

~*~*~*~

Petunia started to sob the moment she got out of that terrible shop. She collapsed down, onto one of the curbs, and sat there, trembling and crying her eyes out, not minding the odd stares she got from everybody else. Why had it taken so long? Ollivander had said some customers were just difficult, but other customers were destined for Hogwarts. Was Dumbledore right? Was she really just a muggle? She had ignored that for awhile, going through alternate stages of denial, and happiness, sometimes saying that she was a witch, and it was all just a mistake, and sometimes saying she was glad she wasn't some freak of nature, but which was her final choice? Was she a witch, or a muggle? There was only one way to find out…

A/N: Yay! The 4th part is FINALLY out. Was the ending just totally confusing and poorly written? Please tell me, I don't mind constructive criticism. Next part should be out soon. I think it will be the last one…


End file.
